It is known that pain can be relieved by electrical nerve stimulation devices. Such devices can be utilized by positioning electrodes on the skin surface of the subject and then applying electrical energy, most often by pulses, to the electrodes.
Numerous prior art devices have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized for accomplishing this end, and among such devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,347 which has proven to be quite useful for pain suppression over extended periods of time.
As a further addition to such transcutaneous nerve stimulators, a miniaturized stimulating device was thought to be needed, with such device being simple yet dependable.